


I am just Ms. Marvel(ous)

by VermeilH20



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Just dorks being dorks, Marvel - Freeform, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Other, i like fluff okay, stupid one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: Bunch of one-shot drabble style things because idk and I love Kamala and I am going to try and keep everything as in character as possible.





	

Kamala stared out of the window wistfully. The entire world was wrapped in white. Sure, the smoke and dirt of the city streets would seep in as soon as the clearing started, great machines reducing the perfect crystal fluff into a gross grimy sludge. But for now, it was as if a giant had covered her city in confectionary sugar. So soft and fluffy. Perfect for a snowball fight.

That's where the wistfulness came in. It was her first snow without Bruno. She wanted so badly to call Nakia, Mike, Zoe or Gabe up, but she doubted any of them would volunteer to get pelted with what Mike called "solidified freezer burn". And her brother and sister-in-law were probably too busy being Respectable Adults to have fun.

"I am going to die here, my brain fried with boredom." Homework was not an option.

She could call one of her fellow Champions up, but what would it look like for Respectable Superheroes to be running around, throwing snow at each other? Besides, most of them lived miles, if not entire states away. And in this weather, it would be hard enough to find anyone willing to walk a few feet outside, let alone cross the country.

"Someone has to be doing something snow-related, somewhere?" Kamala was frustrated. She was still a bit used to having Bruno around to drag along on her madcap schemes.

Maybe she could go out by herself? It wouldn't be as much fun, but a little was better than none at all and the snow was just sitting there, mockingly pristine, just begging to be messed up.

That settled it. She turned on her phone and began texting furiously.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"This was a brilliant idea, Kamala." Nakia beamed at her as the two of them paused to catch their breath.

"Yeah, good on you!" Mike grinned at her, shovel in hand. The two of them high-fived, cheeks flushed from the exertion.

"I look like a tomato." Zoe groaned, but she was smiling. Gabe was Too Cool for smiles, but his eyes were dancing.

It had taken some convincing, but she'd gotten her friends to join her in volunteering to help clear up the snow. The city could always use more people to help shovel snow out of the streets, especially in the less commercial neighborhoods. Besides, it felt good, helping people. After moping for a bit, Kamala had remembered how superheroing always made her feel better. She wasn't going to go looking for trouble, like back in Pakistan, but sometimes you did not need to beat up baddies in order to feel better. Sometime you did not need a mask to make a difference. It had warmed her heart, helping people open their stores and unblock their doors. The hot chocolate one of the thankful cafe owners had offered had helped, too.

And if someone accidentally got hit with a flying pile of snow, well...

"I tripped." She smiled, not in the least sheepish, at a screeching Gabe. Zoe snorted, then squeaked as another one headed her way.

Before they knew it, the five of them were caught in a full-out snowball war, frenzied fistfuls flying furiously. They were running, using the mounds they had shoveled away as cover, ducking out only to reload and fire. Kamala howled as one landed squarely on her back, another smacking into shoulder. Bruno might not be here, but she was far from alone. 

Suddenly, she had a thought. Was it cheating to use a little embiggening to increase palm surface area and thereby increase snowball size? "On your left!" She screamed gleefully, sending a slightly larger-than-average one at Nakia.

**Author's Note:**

> It is literally a snow day in Jersey today, and I was inspired to put out this little gem. I have been hesitant to write MM fic, because I love her character so much and I really wanted to do her justice, and getting snowed in with my laptop and an annoying sibling with a penchant for giving unsolicited advice inspired me.
> 
> So, haha, yes it started off a little sad. I am still kind of miffed about Kamala and Bruno's friendship blowing up like that (forgive my idiot puns) and wanted to start off with something like this. The next one will be happier, promise:)
> 
> I plan on updating every Friday.
> 
> hmu at teenacefangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
